


[Podfic] The Waiting Is The Hardest Part

by RsCreighton



Series: 2017 Monthly Fandom Challenge [11]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Bets & Wagers, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Deny, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Grantaire leans in and breathes close against Enjolras's ear, "One week. Seven days. No orgasms."





	[Podfic] The Waiting Is The Hardest Part

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Waiting Is the Hardest Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256140) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> <3 Always a huge thank you to Samy for having blanket permission & doing a listen thru for me! :D <3
> 
> Thank you to WingedWords for the MOST AMAZING COVER ART. Without them these podfics would be so naked. xD

Cover Art provided by WingedWords

| 

## The Waiting Is the Hardest Part

  


**Author:** Samyazaz  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Les Mis  
  
**Pairing:** Enjolras/Grantaire  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Grantaire leans in and breathes close against Enjolras's ear, "One week. Seven days. No orgasms."  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20The%20Waiting%20Is%20The%20Hardest%20Part.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1256140) | **Wordcount:** 7188  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20The%20Waiting%20Is%20The%20Hardest%20Part.mp3) | **Size:** 42 MB | **Duration:** 44:43  

  
---|---  
  
 


End file.
